Santa Claus and Christmas
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Magnus and Alec spend their first Christmas together. Santa Claus. December. Fire places and shopping battles lost. - Christmas fic! Happy holidays, everyone!


****I'm back from the dead! Helloooo! I just finished Clockwork Price and thought I should write something in honor of my forever OTP. Ad it's Christmas, anyway. Happy holidays, all you lovely readers!

**D is for December **

Their first December together. Meaning: Their first Christmas. Magnus had put enough thought into the actual night that he had forgotten that the actual night meant 'tonight'. Not that it was the only day that they had been planning. No. All throughout the month of December, Magnus had stopped at nothing to drag Alec to whatever winter show he could find, to bring Alec along for Christmas shopping and even bought him too much clothing. Well, not that Magnus had a limit to anything when he bought clothes but Alec seemed to have that idea.

And they also built a snowman. Okay, so that was probably too common but it was their first-snowman as a couple. And maybe if Alec hadn't thought that it was alive and out to get them when Magnus secretly charmed it to wave whenever they looked at it then all would be fine and dandy. But Alec did slice the snowman's head off and Magnus rewarded his little hero with a kiss that could've melted all the ice around them.

So December had been a blast.

And the Christmas shopping cost a hell of a lot but Magnus Bane was a High Warlock who wanted nothing but to spoil his oh-so adorable little baby Nephilim who wanted to battle it out with him whether they should buy matching – designer – sweaters for The Evening. Magnus won, obviously. A fight that had been unfair, Alec said when they got home. It wasn't right that Magnus kissed him then and there in front of the cash register just to buy the outfit. That was what Alec had said and yet he didn't seem so troubled. Just a bit miffed that he'd lost yet another argument – over clothing. Really, darling, you should know who wins _that_ battle every time.

"Can you light the fireplace?" Alec said. The morning of the 24th was cold. Like freezing cold, and the poor little thing was wrapped up in a blanket and just spread out on the couch. Magnus thought about climbing on top and warming him up himself. Come to think of it, that was a brilliant idea.

"No." Magnus said, one hand pulling at the blanket.

"It's cold,"

"Santa can't come down the chimney if it's lit,"

Alec gave him a flat look but as Magnus pulled the rest of the blanket off of him and placed his hands on the Shadowhunter's chest, he got too distracted to battle Magnus's sanity so early in a cold morning. And when their lips brushed and the blanket was back on, Alec closed his eyes and Magnus smiled against their kiss.

Ah, yes. Early The-Day-Before-Christmas-morning.

* * *

><p>"Izzy's coming over," Alec said to Chairman Meow, who cocked his little head and looked at Alec. Alec only brushed the cat's small head and sat back on the chair, cuddling with the cute ball of fur.<p>

Magnus cleared his throat.

"Were you talking to me or to the cat?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and it was so ridiculous to be jealous of a cat that Alec just had to laugh.

"You already know. Meow doesn't," Alec said lightly. Chairman Meow nuzzled his furry little cheek against Alec's palm and Alec smiled down at the tiny cat.

"Jace and Clary?" Magnus pulled Chairman Meow out of Alec's hand and met Alec's startled call for the cat with a fast kiss. When they broke apart, Magnus was pleased to inform Alec that he was now sitting on the Shadowhunter's lap.

"Enough cuddling with the cat. It's Christmas Eve,"

"So um…Why are you-"

A kiss cut the question off.

"I said enough cuddling with the _cat_."

* * *

><p>"Magnus, you already did so much," Alec looked at the table filled with food and then back at Magnus and then back at the Christmas tree and then back at Magnus. He decided he liked looking at Magnus the best.<p>

"Only the best!" Magnus said and lifted the package up to Alec's immediate view again. "Now take this. It's Christmas. Well, our first Christmas together and I wanted to commemorate the Evening with-"

And as it was since yesterday and the most of today, Alec cut Magnus off mid-sentence and placed both hands on his waist, the present tumbling to the floor as Magnus seized Alec by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips against the boy.

Ah, there it was. Pure, sweet bliss that was better than this whole December and any-other kiss that Magnus had with other people.

"I love you," Alec said as he leaned his forehead against Magnus's. Blue and a greenish-gold.

"And I love you,"

And so as the clock struck twelve and the fireplace was lit, Magnus and Alec spent the evening just staring at the fire and constantly laughing while pressed against each other's side. On the couch. With the most comfortable blanket over them.

"Wait, you lit the fireplace." Alec said after a few moments and Magnus paused in chewing to tilt his head. And probably declaring that Alec had gone mad for a little moment, he poked his cheek.

"It's cold," Magnus said with a shrug.

"Santa won't be coming down that chimney, then."

Magnus, bless him, didn't bother correcting Alec that it was the Eve of the 25th and Santa was probably not coming down their chimney tonight. Instead he just laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Alec.

"What?" Alec murmured, and Magnus could see his brain working and maybe the Shadowhunter was thinking of dousing the fire just to have Santa – something he probably didn't believe in until yesterday morning.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"A kiss to anticipate more Christmases together?"

"Exactly. And I don't need a fat old man in a red suit to give me presents. I've got the best one right here."

Alec's hold tightened around him ad Magus placed a kiss to _his_ Alec's forehead.

* * *

><p>I wet through my archive ad read some of my old fics ad my heart ached for all the Malec that I wrote. I miss Malec...Ad writig Malec. :(<p>

Once again, Merry Christmas ad a Happy new year, everyone!


End file.
